Chapter 11: Splashing Around
(The scene fades to King Street Station where The Nightmare Train was still sleeping. Versad has put up a picture on a wall. He is painting Kelpa's mermaid tail blue with paint and a paintbrush.) * Sonos: (voiceover) King Street Station was having a picture being put up by Versad when there was a little accident with a tin of paint. (Versad backs into and knocks the tin of blue paint onto the tracks. He sees Thomas The Tank Engine coming towards it with his snow plough, then looks at the paint. The Nightmare Train wakes up and sees the paint. Versad shields himself with his hands as Thomas speeds through the paint, covering the screen in blue. When the paint fades, Thomas with his coaches, Annie and Clarabelle speed past Versad, who looks to see that they've gone before giving a thumbs-up. But The Nightmare Train was covered with blue spots due to Thomas's speed. The villain opens his eyes, gasps and frowns.) * Nightmare Train: (repeating Gordon's catchphrase) Oh, the indignity. (The off-screen audience laugh. Versad sees this and sheepishly side-steps. The scene cuts back to the hotel. Kelpa, now in her swimsuit and carrying her blue tang tail, Ardhu and Dylar are walking towards the pool.) * Dylar: It'll be fine. Just jump in when he's not looking. (They find Hanso sitting by the edge now in her wetsuit, already in the same outfit, but with a clownfish tail.) * Kelpa: Ardhu, this is Hanso. (Ardhu licks Hanso's hand.) Ardhu, stop licking Hanso. She thinks she's part cat. * Rose Wetzel: Come on, buddy. Let's go for a ride on Emily outside. * Ardhu: Are you coming on Emily, too, Dylar? * Dylar: Yeah. (Ardhu leaves with Dylar, leaving Kelpa and Hanso behind. Kelpa sneakily puts on her blue tang tail.) * Hanso: Well, you coming in then, or what? (Hanso dives into the pool with Kelpa following her. Hanso swims underwater and reappears in front of Kelpa, who was still on the surface despite.) * Kelpa: Hanso, about last night... * Hanso: It's cool. I mean, Peter Dyer's got a rep as a bit of a ladies' man. * Kelpa: But I'm not going out with Even Steven. Does he know that? * Hanso: Yes, totally. * Kelpa: It wasn't at all what it looked like. * Hanso: Well, that's good. (Hanso flicks a little water at Kelpa, then Kelpa flicks it back. The two girls keep splashing bigger flicks of water at each other until Hanso stops it. Dave Benson Phillips peeks from behind.) * Kelpa: All right, all right, all right. Okay, let's do handstands. I'm really good at this. * Hanso: Okay, you're on. * Kelpa: Okay? * Hanso: Yeah. (Kelpa takes a deep breath, then does the trick. But doing that, she exposes her blue tang tail to Hanso and Dave.) * Lisa Brockwell: Whoa! * Dave Benson Phillips: Oh! Finding Dory! (Kelpa resurfaces the right way up again.) * Kelpa: So, how was it? * Hanso: Great. * Kelpa: I told you I was good. * Hanso: Kelpa, why have you got a fish-tail? * Kelpa: Oh, my God. I'm such a sad excuse for a girl. I thought that I can be a hybrid, so I stole this from Huxley. (Hanso dives underwater to inspect the mermaid tail she is wearing.) Don't. Stop. Please don't look at it. (Hanso resurfaces.) * Hanso: It's like a myth come true today. (Kelpa was shocked. Kelpa and Hanso start to kiss.) * Hanso: I'd better go. I've got to sort some things out. I'll call you. (Hanso leaves the pool, leaving Kelpa behind.) * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) Lipra now starting the Salmon Ladder. (As Lipra keeps his Salmon Ladder rhythm going, Poser Pete's first jump misses the first cradle.) * Nick Hanson and Lance Pekus: Oh, no! / No! * Karson Voiles: How did that happen?! * Ben Fordham: (voiceover) A rare misstep out of the poser, going out on the Lightning Bolts. * Chris Kamara: (voiceover) I am in complete shock! As this the case with any ninja competition, you can't take any obstacle for granted! (Flash to replay.) * Jonny Moseley: (voiceover) Lipra has never had with the Lightning Bolts back in qualifying, but look - his left side goes up much higher than the right and he just misses the cradle. Category:Scenes Category:Raven: Sleepless In Seattle Category:"Oh, The Indignity!" Category:Horror Scenes Category:Shocking Moments